Katian grammar
Nouns Nouns form the largest word class. There are many suffixes used to form nouns toher words or roots, such as -''fea'' (nominalization of verbs: ''hatafea'' - labor), -sú (nominalization of descriptors: ''naksú'' - beauty), among other ones. However, many nouns have unique components and are not easily relatable to other words. It is important to note that, as in English, Katian nouns do not have a specific ending. Just like English, Katian nouns do not have grammatical gender (for denoting the gender of an animal or person, the most common strategy is to say the words'' ona'' (female) or'' oto'' (male) before the noun in question). Nouns are classified as proper nouns (such as ''Zógen, Sátala, Nanta = China, Sátala ''(Katian city) and ''Nanta'' (a popular female name), respectively)and common nouns (such as ''náski, hon, daklizú ''= ''cat, book ''and ''pencil ''respectively). It is important to note that, for functional purposes, there are no uncountable nouns in Katian, except for proper nouns. In terms of pluralization, Katian nouns are divided into three types: the ''-sí'' nouns, the ''-zy ''nouns and the undeclined nouns. -sí nouns These are all nouns that end in any letter except for Y in singular. These nouns are made plural by adding the suffix ''-sí'' at the end of the word. : ''gat ''(arm) - ''gat'''sí''' ''(arms) : ''náski'' (cat) - ''náski'''sí''' ''(cats) -zy nouns These are all nouns that end in the letter Y in singular. These nouns are made plural by adding replacing the Y at the end of the word with a Z. It is important to notice that most loanwords (words taken form other languages) become -zy nouns into Katian. : ''magompy ''(carrot) - ''magomp'''z '''''(carrots) : ''karty'' (card) -'' kart'''z''' ''(cards) Undeclined nouns These are mostly foreign currencies and imperial units of measurement. These words do not suffer any change at all when turned into plural. : ''1 dollar'' (1 dollar) - ''3 dollar ''(3 dollars) : ''1 bou '' (1 inch) - ''4 bou ''(4 inches) : '''NB:''' the word bou, also means "finger". If this meaning is conveyed, it is pluralized as as -sí noun. Noun phrases These are groups of nouns that serve the function of a noun in a sentence (be it subject or object). For instance, in English, we have ''a nice weather. ''In Katian these have a three step scheme. It is important to notice that Katian does not have articles, such as ''a, an ''or ''the. ''Also, it is necessary to clarify that not all elements have to be present all the time, but the nouns is never absent. '''Determiner + Adjective + Noun''' ''kokzot letzí kokun'' this small country Noun generation Many academics see Katian as having an excessive amount of noun-generating affixes (most of them suffixes). However, many of them are merely a reflection of this nation's quest for rational, emotional, corporal and spiritual exploration and enrichment, as many relate to reasoning, transformation, morality, emotional state and imagination. Reasoning *Often used to build -zí adjectives and, -sú ending nouns. Pronouns Verbs Verbs in standard Katian have all the same conjugation scheme (shown below). A remarcable difference with many Indo-European languages is that Katian uses a suffix (-zéa) to conduct the negation of verbs, whereas many Western languages use adverbs (such as ''not'' in English). The tenses used in every verb are divided into two categories: Representative tenses and imperative tenses. Representative tenses In Katian, times that are used to show a reality, an experience, a premonition, a hypothetical situation or a duty are called ''representative tenses. ''This is because they are more tangible and do not necessarilly depend on any speaker's actions. Imperative tenses In Katian, imperative tenses barely indicate commands or requests speakers do to each other. However, this tense is a lot more complex than it is in English. To start off, there are five kinds of imperative: neutral, formal, vulgar, female-oriented and male-oriented. Neutral imperative This imperative is used frequently towards family, friends and acquintances. This is because one has a casual relationship with these groups of people; they do not cause romantic feelings, the need for formality or hate within a speaker's mind. Formal imperative This imperative is used by people talking to superior beings in the hierarchy being established. For instance, when an employee talks to their boss, when talking to a notoriously older person or when begging to anybody. Another case of its use is in high-level, formal or academic situations, such as: among MPs, politicians in debates, university presentations and ellegant dinners. Vulgar imperative This imparetive is often used as a consequence of hatred, rage or underestimation. For instance, when insulting somebody, when breaking up in a relationship, when somebody else does/has done something unpleasant or perjudicial. Female-oriented imperative This imperative is used by people (often male) to ask something from a female romantic partner, such as: a girlfriend or a wife. In some Western regions of Katia, such as Zétlamu and Ramkyutya, females use it with their female friends, despite not being any romantic connection. Male-oriented imperative This imperative is used by people (often female) to ask something from a male romantic partner, such as a boyfriend or a husband, Adjectives Adverbs Prepositions Conjunctions Negation Clause and sentence structure